


Powdered Doughnuts

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: “You’re cute when you’re angry” / ”Not sure if you could tell but I’m not exactly a people person” or the one where Lena finds out who Kara really is through doughnuts.





	Powdered Doughnuts

Lena sat on the floor of her office, papers surrounding her on each side, hair falling out of her ponytail. The monthly report’s numbers were starting to blur together, she knew she should take a break and let her eyes rest, but on the other hand she needed to have them looked over by the next morning. Lena reached out to grab her red pen but came up short. She slowly got up onto her knees and scooted around her office, shifting papers and looking under every piece of furniture. 

After a couple minutes she gave up and decided to just lay on the floor for a while. Her entire body ached from head to toe, but she felt like she was getting somewhere. Lena’s legs were covered in marks from the lines of her skirt yet it was too dark to make them out. She reached her arms above her head, knuckles brushing the rough carpet and shirt rising up past her belly button. Her muscles stretching and relieving the tension that had been building up throughout the day. 

Lena let her head fall to the side only to be met with the pitch black of the night that had somehow crept up on her. A small sigh was let out as she rubbed her eyes, she knew that her night was no where near over and that she would most likely still be at it when the sun broke the horizon. She laid there a few more minutes, enjoying the quick break and complete silence that usually came with the long nights she tended to put in. 

As she rose to sit back up to begin the paperwork once more, she noticed a figure sitting out on the balcony. Her body went rigid. Lena knew that it was more than likely the Girl of Steel, but as a Luthor she could never be to cautious. Hands flew down to put her shirt back into it’s place and pull her skirt back to a reasonable length. Lena unsteadily walked outside, legs not used to standing after sitting on them for what was probably hours. 

“Are you stalking me, Supergirl?” Lena quietly asked, knowing that the other woman would be able to hear her no matter how quiet she was. 

“Oh! Lena! I figured you would have been in your office over at L Corp, I didn’t realize you would be here. I’m so sorry, am I interrupting you, should I go?” Kara stuttered over her words, not really sure how she missed an entire other being in the office. She must have been more out of it than she realized. 

“Don’t be silly. You are always welcome at either of my buildings, whether it be day or night.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind then,” Kara nodded before shifting her gaze back out to the city. She could feel Lena lean on the railing next to her, but neither woman said a word as they let the night breeze take their thoughts away. “I never did ask why you are sitting alone in the office so late.” 

“Well, if you haven’t been able to tell, I’m not exactly a quote on quote people person.” Lena had done little air quotes around “people person” causing Kara to giggle at the sight. 

“I think you are very much a people’s person, I mean you are smart and funny and ho-a good person. If that doesn't make you a great person to anyone, then they are idiots. You can even tell them Supergirl said so.”

 Lena eventually felt sleep trying to claim her for the night, but was reluctant to give in. Her head swayed and her eyelids started to drop, it took all she had to keep staying upright. Kara heard Lena’s breathing starting to even out and looked over to see the other woman fighting to stay awake, so she pulled her close to her chest and let her give in to the temptation. 

Once Kara knew that the other woman would not wake up by trying to move her, she gently picked Lena up and carried her to one of the sofas inside. One of Lena’s hands was tightly wrapped inside the hero’s cape while the other rested on the crook of Kara’s neck, which made it extremely difficult to get out from the woman’s grasp. 

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave.” A small voice wept as Kara turned to take off, Lena was reaching out in her sleep, pleading with her not to leave, and who was Kara to deny her something so small. 

With one final check of the city, Kara turned and made her way back inside the office, where she took Lena’s hand and gave it a small squeeze before laying on the floor beside her. 

Lena awoke exactly at five o’clock like she always did, only to find that it was hard to move. She didn’t remember falling asleep let alone making it inside, so it was a complete shock to wake up to off white walls and Supergirl’s arm and head resting on her stomach. Lena ran her fingers through the golden curls that covered the expanse of most of her body, she sighed as she realized that it would probably be the only time she would ever be able to do so. 

 “You know sleeping in an office isn’t very good for your back, or image, or really anything. Sleeping in office bad.” A tired mumble spoke against Lena’s midsection. 

“So it would seem. I’m not the only one that slept in this office though, don’t you have a bed of your own Supergirl?”

 “Don’t you?” Kara shifted her head to look up at Lena, confusion clearly evident on her face. 

Lena shifted so that she was sitting and wasn’t touching the other woman. She quickly made the excuse of needing a new change of clothes and some breakfast and made a beeline for the elevator. Her heart was beating out of her chest, no one had ever second guessed her, no one dared ask her personal questions, but Supergirl wasn’t no one. 

Lena opened her phone and stared at the screen for a while before pushing the message icon. Kara’s name was the first one to pop up, Lena bit her lip as she contemplated if she wanted to text the girl (who she was pretty sure was the same person who she was arguing with not even an hour ago but could not prove it) or if she should text Sam and make sure everything was still going smoothly at L Corp. 

Lena: _Box of doughnuts?_

Kara: _Yes please! Can you get the ones with the powder on them?_

Lena laughed at the childlike response, of course Kara didn’t know what they were actually called she just knew what they looked and tasted like. She called the bakery down the road from CatCo, the one she knew Kara adored, and placed an order for a dozen doughnuts, half them the _Kara Danvers Special._ After the order was placed, Lena shot off a quick text to Sam to get the update she needed. 

The CEO made a quick stop at her apartment before having her driver go to the little shop she had called earlier. It had the classic look on the outside and the too sweet smell that drifted out when someone opened the door. She took a deep breath, letting the sugar wake her up from the smell alone, and entered the bakery. Lena was greeted with a warm smile from the man working behind the counter, to whom she gave her name to for the pickup. 

“Beware of those Danvers sisters, they can put away more doughnuts than I can make.” He gave a small chuckle at his own remark before handing her the large pink box. 

“Oh I know all about their appetites, it is a wonder how they stay so thin.” Lena gave the man a wink before walking out of the shop. 

With the box heavy in her hand, she managed to make it from the revolving door downstairs all the way up to the top floor without it falling or barely even tipping over, which she felt like was a huge accomplishment at this point. Lena was met at the door by an over eager Kara who was eyeing the box with hunger in her eyes. Lena quirked an eyebrow up at the excitement and decided to have a little fun. 

“Six of these are for you. Only if you will answer one simple little question for me.” 

“Six. All for me? I’ll answer anything!” Kara’s eyes never left the box. 

“How uncomfortable was the floor in Jimmy’s office?” 

“Terrible, you were much comfier.” Lena smirked, knowing she just caught Kara in her ongoing lie. 

“Mmmmm, take the box….Supergirl.” 

Kara took off with the doughnuts back to her desk, carefully sliding them within arms reach but out of sight to everyone else. She was so distracted by her pursuit to end her hunger that she didn’t register the last part of Lena’s sentence until after she had half of the powdered goodness shoved into her mouth. When it did click, her eyes went wide and she could hear Lena laughing to herself. Kara stormed through the office to find Lena sitting in one of the conference rooms, papers sitting in nice stacks along the table. 

“You tricked me,” Kara was trying so hard to put up and keep an angry face around the other woman, but her efforts were already starting to wear down. 

“Has anyone ever told you, you look cute when you are angry.” 

“Lena, I don’t like being tricked.” Lena slowly looked up from the folder she was reading. 

“I don’t like being lied to, but here we are. So tell me, what exactly are you going to do to me now that I know your little secret? Will I be locked up with my brother, or in a secret facility where no one will ever see me again? I hope you know that none of it will stop me, Kara.” 

“Stop you from what?” The comment had her on edge, afraid that she actually did misjudge Lena and that the woman would expose her to the world. 

“Loving both of you, all of you, Supergirl and Kara Danvers,” As she spoke Lena got up from her chair and walked around until she was standing directly in front of the blonde haired, ball of sunshine that was Kara. 

“You love me? Like actually love me? As a person? You mean like be with me love me or like a sister love me?” Kara had started to ramble as more and more questions filled her head. 

“Well I guess that is for you to decide,” Lena tilted Kara’s head down slightly and placed a chaste kiss on still moving lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So....first fic for Supercorp scared the hell out of me but here we are after weeks of debating if I could ever do this. So hoped you enjoyed it! (Also thanks Gane for supporting me)


End file.
